Greater Love Hath No Man
by Unoriginality
Summary: Ed notices Al has a peculiar scar while cutting his hair one day.  Elricest, post-movie


"Are you sure about this, Al? Because the long hair suits you."

Alphonse looked back over his shoulder, up at his older brother, who stood ready, scissors in hand. "I'm sure, Brother," he said. "I don't need to look like you anymore because I've found you. And while you don't have any problem with standing out with long hair, I'd like to look like I fit into this new world a bit more."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Nobody's complained about my hair yet," he griped as Alphonse turned back around, and went to work, snipping away long strands of hair. He paused as Alphonse squirmed uncomfortably.

"The hair's going down my shirt," he complained.

"You can take a shower after we're done and get the hair off," Edward told him. "Just hold still, or I'll snip too much off."

That threat held Alphonse still, who clearly still desperately yearned to rip off his tank top and start scratching his back. Edward ignored his brother's whining, cutting off the length of the honey brown hair.

"There. The majority of it's gone, Al. I'll trim it up in a second. Tell me if I got it even enough, or if we're going to be taking you to a proper barber for the rest," Edward said, reaching for a mirror.

While Alphonse inspected his brother's work with a critical eye- too critical, if you ask Edward -Edward brushed off as much hair from Alphonse's neck as possible, just to ease some of the itching sensation.

Something on the base of Alphonse's neck caught his eye. "What's this?" he asked, tugging on Alphonse's shirt. "Don't tell me you got a tattoo, Al."

Alphonse blinked, looking back at him in the mirror. "Tattoo? No. What are you talking about?"

Edward pushed his brother's head forward, letting the light down his shirt a bit to see better. Under the shirt, right where the neck met the shoulders, was a scar of an eight-point array and hook.

Guilt crashed down on him as Edward stared, his blood freezing in his veins. "Oh god, what- ... Al, what is this? When did-" He couldn't make his sentences finish. His brother should've been free from that, whole and restored. How had Edward screwed up so badly that he'd been scarred by that awful array, that lock that sealed him in that unsleeping prison? His gut twisted up and rose up into his throat. "I'm sorry."

Alphonse set the mirror down, turning around quickly. "For what? Brother, you're talking about my scar?" He shook his head, reaching up and cupping Edward's face. "Brother, I love that scar."

Edward blinked away the wetness in his eyes. "What? Al, you should've... I'm sorry. You should've been free from all that. It was bad enough that one of us was marked from that."

An exasperated smile crept along Alphonse's face as he stood, kissing his brother. "Brother? We both chose to be there. We both shared in the sin. And this? This isn't even about that. It's my reminder of how much you love me."

Edward rested his forehead against his brother's, taking an unsteady breath. "I only did what I had to, dummy. I couldn't lose you."

That made Alphonse's smile turn warm, and he kissed him again. "And I couldn't lose you. That's why I followed you here. Brother, it wasn't right without you, and it wouldn't have been right for you without me. We need each other, Brother. And this just reminds me that there is no one, in either world, that could ever love me as much as you do. Just as your arm reminds you of our bond, my scar reminds me. Please don't be upset over it. I like it. To me, it's the shape of love."

A broken sob escaped Edward's throat, and he clung to his brother tightly. "I love you, Al," he whispered, yanking his emotions back under control. After a moment, he loosened his grip, leaning back a bit with a smile. "So what'd you think? Do I get to finish cutting your hair, or do we take you to a barber?

Alphonse smiled. "You did a fine job, Brother. Go ahead and finish. And try to be fast, I want a shower. This hair is making my back and neck itchy."

"Oh, you whiny baby," Edward said, rolling his eyes and reaching for the scissors again.

"I really don't wanna hear it from you, after how I'd have to physically restrain you for shots."

"_Once_," Edward protested, going back to work.

"More the once," Alphonse corrected with a smug grin. "Hey, Brother?"

Edward sighed, pausing in his work again. "Once, and what?"

Alphonse looked back at him. "I'm glad to be home finally."

Edward's smile melted across his face. "Welcome home, Al."


End file.
